farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Old World Expedition
| last_available = available | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Old World Expedition is an extension of FarmVille and is the 49th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You need to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 27th farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Old World Expedition (event). Early access started on September 3rd, 2018 for players who are willing to pay . General release for all players was on September 10th, 2018. Early Access With early access you will get: # Old World Expedition market items # Access to exclusive Old World Expedition quests & rewards # 1x - ¿Pack? Starter Pack (consumable - value) ## 1x - ## 6x - ¿Consumable1? - (consumable - value each) ## 6x - ¿Consumable2? - (consumable - value each) ## 6x - ¿Consumable3? - (consumable - value each) ## 16x - ¿Consumable4? - (consumable - value each) ## 16x - ¿Consumable5? - (consumable - value each) ## 1x - ¿Animal1? - (animal - value each) ## 1x - ¿Animal2? (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Tree1? Tree (tree ready to harvest - value) # 1x - ¿Combine? Combine - (vehicle - value) # 1x - ¿Animal3? (animal ready to harvest - value) # 2x - Costumes ## 1x - ¿Costume 1? Female Costume - ( value) ## 1x - ¿Costume 2? Male Costume - ( value) __NOWYSIWYG__ Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - ¿Building1? (main buildable) ## 1x - ¿Building2? (Open all presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Storage Cellar ## 1x - ¿Garage? Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ¿Orchard? Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ¿Pasture? Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - ¿Craftshop? Craftshop ## 1x - ¿Stall? Stall ## 1x - ¿Crafting Building1? (with ¿Product1? ready to harvest) ## 1x - ¿Self-Contained Crafting building1? (Self Contained Crafting buildings - similar to the Elite Horses) # Animals ## 1x - ¿Animal1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Animal2? (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - ¿Tree1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Tree2? (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## 1x - ¿Decoration1? ( value) ## 1x - ¿Decoration2? ( value) # Plots: ## ?x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ¿Land Seed 1? (ready to harvest) ## ?x - Water plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ¿Water Seed 1? (ready to harvest) # Hidden treasures: ## Land treasures: ### ?x - ¿Treasure1?s (Small - requires 10 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure2?s (Medium - requires 22 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure3?s (Large - requires 28 ¿Item2?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure4?s (Extra Large - requires 42 ¿Item2?s ea.) ## Water treasures: ### ?x - ¿Treasure1?s (Small - requires 10 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure2?s (Medium - requires 22 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure3s (Large - requires 28 ¿Item2?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure4?s (Extra Large - requires 42 ¿Item2?s ea.) __NOWYSIWYG__ Old World Points Old World Points are the new experience system for Old World Expedition. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. __NOWYSIWYG__ How to gain Old World Points You can earn these Old World Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Old World Expedition crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the ¿Stationary building? (stationary building) # Leveling up your ¿Crafting building? # Crafting in the ¿Self-Contained Crafting building? (Self-Contained crafting building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Old World Expedition, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. __NOWYSIWYG__ Items The following items are locked to Old World Expedition and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} __NOWYSIWYG__ ¿Beat Old World Expedition? ; N / A __NOWYSIWYG__ Hidden Treasure }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Farm Expansion }} __NOWYSIWYG__ See Also